


Edge of Glory

by skamsnake



Series: Poly & Playful Evak [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex Kink, Birthday Smut, Blowjobs, Dom!Anon, Edging, Established Relationship, Even in StockingsTM, Exhibitionism, Facial, Filthy & Lovely, Glory Hole, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Shop, Video booth, and heels, and lipstick, it's just lovely, so much edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: Even looked at the sign on the door. Then down at his phone. Then back up at the door.This wasn’t exactly the place he would usually spend his evenings, let alone his birthdays.Or, a Glory Hole fic (with a twist)





	Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabithaAnne (NeonViolet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonViolet/gifts).



> So I've been waiting for an excuse to write this lil fic for a while! Totally self-indulgent porn with absolutely no plot whatsoever, just the way I like it!  
> Please mind the tags (some serious (consensual) edging going on here, and well Even rocks a pair of stockings okay - honestly I love him for it, hope you will too!)
> 
> For the filthy & lovely TabithaAnne. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!!!  
> (Look what you made me do, your birthday fic was supposed to have plot, but then... porn happened. Love you, my lil tulip!)
> 
> Title is from Gaga’s “The Edge of Glory” and the entire fic is inspired by the wonderful “Joey’s Glory” from Wavey’s sensual ‘Himeros TV‘ pornsite. You can watch a (graphic) trailer [here](http://himeros.tv/tour/trailers/Joeys-Glory.html).
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Even looked at the sign on the door. Then down at his phone. Then back up at the door.

This wasn’t exactly the place he would usually spend his evenings, let alone his birthdays. But from the text on his phone, it wasn't exactly up for discussion, and well he _could_ use the distraction tonight. So deciding against his better judgment, here he was anyway. He tugged at the green Øya bag resting on his shoulder and opened the door.  

Even recognized the girl at the counter from the few times he had been there with Isak to stock up on essentials or to get new ideas and inspiration. She was kind, always. Beautiful too, her hair dark and curly, her make-up flawless. Lips a light orange-pink.

“Peach today, huh?” he tried, smiling awkwardly as he walked up to the counter.

She looked up, tearing her eyes from the boxes that were scattered over the counter in front of her.

“Oh hi honey! Didn’t see you there” her face lid up in a bright smile. “Peach?” brows furrowed slightly, smile still as bright.

“Yes, peach?” he tapped his bottom lip. “Looks good” he added casually.

”Aw!” she cooed “You know it’s actually _matte passion_ , but thanks sweetie!” she pursed her lips and winked, acknowledging his attempt at a compliment.  “So what can I do for you this evening?”

“Uh- Uhm… there should be a reservation?” his eyes wandered to the phone in his hand, suddenly feeling slightly nervous. He felt blood rush to his face, his cheeks in particular.

“Let me see... Yes. Even?” she looked at the screen, then at him, smiling fondly as she handed him a keycard.

“It’s prepaid. I just need you to sign this, then you’re good to go” she pushed a piece of paper in front of him. “ _Here_ and _here_. Standard procedure” she pointed. His eyes flickered over the paper as she continued speaking. “Much smarter, right? The old coin concept was kinda out of date, don’t you think?” she laughed, as he signed the document quickly. He looked at the keycard.

_21_

His mouth curled into a crooked smile, rolling his eyes at the irony of it.

“Just down the hall and to your right” she leaned over the counter and pointed towards the back of the room.

“Have fun, darling!” she shouted after him as he walked towards the booths, soon returning to her task of labelling the rest of the boxed toys on the counter.

 

*

The hallway was rather dark and not particularly inviting. Even tried to focus on the numbered doors, taking a firm hold on the keycard in his hand. _21._ He hesitated for a moment.

 _“Be there at exactly 21”_ one of the texts had said. He wasn’t one to argue with that, in fact he had made sure to be there a little early.

He ran the keycard through the card reader and pushed the door open, surprised to see how clean and presentable the booth was, surprised at how comfortable he was already starting to feel. Bathed in a blue-ish light, the room was narrow with a padded bench of sorts at one end and a big flat screen TV at the other. Right next to the TV was a mirror, extending from the floor to about half way up the wall. Not too wide, so one could decide to move a little to the left to avoid looking at themselves in it. Even liked mirrors though.

He let his gaze drift from the mirror and along the adjacent wall, also padded in some sort of dark, smooth material. The padding was soft, but the surface glossy and probably cleaning-friendly. He let his gaze wander further along the wall and _yes._ There it was. He swallowed hard.

Even managed to tear his eyes away from the wall for a moment to turn around and look behind him at the opposite wall. There was a small table there with some items on it. A bowl with condoms wrapped in different colored packaging. From the distance it looked a little like a bowl of mints. Next to it, lube. An industrial sized container with a pump. Next to that, boxes of tissues. Lots of tissues. Some scented, some neutral. Some paper, some cotton. Even had always preferred paper. He pulled one out and smelled it. A faint scent of cardamom filled his nostrils. He rolled his eyes. Apparently, the universe was playing along too.

Despite the apparent cleanliness, Even couldn’t help but grab some of the antibacterial ones and run them over the bench seat. Which was silly, he knew that. The place was spotless. He grabbed a few more and took them across the room to the other wall, repeating the procedure. He ran it over the surface, perhaps to buy himself time. To work up the courage. He looked down at his phone again, scrolled through the first messages.

 _“Everything you need is in the green Øya bag outside your door. Go there and wait for instructions_ ” one of them had said.

He placed his bag on the floor next to the bench. He hadn’t dared to look inside it yet. He pulled off his green winter coat, but kept the grey hoodie on. Isak’s hoodie. It still smelled like him. Maybe a little like cardamom too. He took a deep breath and sighed. He didn’t know what he was doing. He was getting hard already.

He sat down on the bench and started flipping through the channels on the TV. That much he knew how to do. There was something for everyone on there. Softcore. Hardcore. Solos, couples, threesomes. Even orgies. Straight, gay and everything in between. He didn’t have any particular preferences, as long as they were using a decent camera. Nothing could kill a boner like some grainy, old footage. Unless it was old and grainy for artistic purposes, of course.

Feeling a bit nostalgic, he found himself looking for Blake and Joey. He liked that natural connection they had always seemed to share, it really translated into their work and onto the screen. Isak used to tease him about it.

 _“You’re overanalyzing it!”_ he would sigh, pretending to be annoyed. _“Just admit it, it’s only cause you’re gay for Mitchell’s glasses. Nerd.”_ he joked, eventually bringing home a pair of fake black ones himself as a surprise. Even was a complete slave to it of course, rimmed him until his jaw ached and his tongue got numb, only looking up occasionally to get another good look at Isak in those glasses. They framed his face perfectly, accentuated all his assets. God, Isak looked sexy in glasses. Eventually he had climbed on top of him and unloaded all over them. _Okay Isak, maybe it's the glasses._

Isak himself preferred Mills, saying he had lips like Even’s, liking the way they went all red and puffy when wrapped around a dick. _Isak’s delicious dick._ Why was he thinking about Isak? He was not supposed to be thinking about Isak. He glanced at the wall and then back down at his phone, scrolled down through more messages.

 _“I willl help you forget him for a few hours”_ he read it again, maybe to remind himself why he was there.

 _There._ He found the video, the one with the sheer curtains, not yellow unfortunately, acting as a semi-see-through wall for the performers to play with. They undoubtedly knew each other, but the delicate fabric provided an illusion of anonymity so original and artistically refreshing, that Even gladly had taken every exaggerated eye-roll and annoyed sigh Isak had given him as he ranted about it for the better part of a weekend. _Nerd._

He leaned back against the wall. Spread his legs a little and felt the strain from the fabric of his jeans. Obviously, the added visuals were superfluous at this point, but it was nice to have something to focus on while he was waiting. He did not dare to look at the wall. He did it anyway.

Right _there_ , in the middle of the wall to his right, was a hole the size of a clenched fist. The edges around it padded like the rest of the wall. He couldn’t see much through it from where he was sitting, but sensed the same blue-ish light seeping through from the other side. Maybe a flicker of something red too. He needed to stop staring at it. He stared some more. Positive he saw a shadow of something moving on the other side.

His phone vibrated in his hand.

**Anon** (20:53)

_You are early. You can look in the bag now. Be ready at 21._

 

Even’s breath hitched in his throat. He leaned down and picked up the Øya bag from the floor. It was full, but not very heavy. The texts hadn't revealed anything about the content. Even had his suspicions though. He pulled it open and stuck his hand inside, felt a throb deep in his groin at the sensation against the palm of his hand. Soft.

He pulled out the first item. A jock strap. Jet-black with a wide elastic band. _Pump!_ printed in bright yellow across it, matching the lining around the edges. He liked that brand, owned a few of these already. Even started to feel a little less nervous. He could do this.

He reached back into the bag and got a hold of something even softer. Something delicate. He ran his fingers over it, felt the softness between his fingertips. He smirked, carefully taking it out of the bag. Black stockings. Mesh knitted in a tiny fishnet with wider laced elastic bands at the hem. He laid them out on the bench next to the jock strap and ran a hand through his hair. He swallowed hard.

Reaching into the bag once more, he froze as he got a hold of something smooth but hard and pointed. He looked down at his hand as it fished out a pair of expensive looking patent leather heels. He picked them up to get a closer look at them. At the impossible curve of the arch, the red soles underneath. At the edges of the pointed heel at least four inches high. He placed them on the floor below. Felt himself grow harder at the sight of them next to his feet.

He reached into the bag one final time. It seemed empty, but as he turned it on its head just to check, a small cylindrical metal container rolled out onto the floor. He grabbed it before it rolled away, looked at it. The words _Uptown Mauve_ printed on a dark pink label on the bottom of it. He smiled. Whoever this anon was, they knew him well. Even looked at his phone again.

_20:56_

He didn’t have much time, so without thinking too much about it, he got to work. Pulled off his jeans and replaced his white boxers with the black jockstrap, felt the familiar exciting sensation of the thick elastic band hugging his hips and pulling slightly at his cheeks. Then he proceeded to pull on the stockings. Rolling each of them slowly up over his calves to his knees and further up, he tugged a little to let it sit about midway up his thigh. Indulging in the tightness of it, he noticed the way the fishnet almost seemed to grab at his legs. Noticed the way the black mesh delicately accentuated his pale skin, the angled edges of his joints, the curve of thick muscle. He decided to keep the hoodie on. Isak’s hoodie.

_20:58_

His heart was racing. He was running out of time, so without hesitation Even stepped into the heels and walked over to the mirror. He felt the world shifting under his feet. Or maybe just his own weight shifting four inches off the ground. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his face in the mirror. He smiled to himself and proceeded to put on a tiny bit of the lipstick in his hand on his lower lip. The dark pink color made it look even fuller. He put on a bit more and rubbed his lips together, then pursed them at himself. His lips almost looked swollen. It reminded him of tulips. They definitely looked bigger. Isak would have loved it. 

_21:00_

Leaving the lipstick by the mirror, Even stepped back and took a few steps along the adjacent wall to his inevitable destination. He positioned himself right in front of the opening in the wall and took a deep breath, leaning his head against the wall as if to steady himself by it for a moment.

“I- I’m..” his voice barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat “I’m ready.”

He didn’t get an answer. The silence was deafening. Still leaning against the wall, Even turned his head to the side and looked up at the TV screen and the video playing there. He had muted the sound, determined not to miss any potential sounds coming from that wonderful, terrifying opening in the wall.

Even without the sound, it was easy to tell they were enjoying themselves up there. Mills on his knees, his mouth on a well-proportioned cock peeking through the curtains, sucking with a level of enthusiasm second to none. The stranger, obviously Mitchell, barely visible through the floating curtains, except for his hands roaming the sheer fabric, clearly desperate for something to grab onto. Even placed his hands on the wall in front of him. At least he would have a plane surface to lean against. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. The waiting was excruciating.  

“On your knees” a voice suddenly broke the silence. It was coming from behind the wall, firm but calm and seemingly unaffected.

Even breathed out sharply, realizing he had been holding his breath since he reached his destination at the wall. Way longer than what could be considered comfortable in heels at the very least. He kneeled.

He was staring into the padded surface of the wall, the opening in it just below his gaze, the distance between his face and the surface not more than five inches. Or maybe four. The size of a heel, he thought to himself.

“Open up” the voice instructed.

Even parted his lips slightly, and before he knew it, a hand had moved through the hole in the wall and fingers were teasing at his lips. Beautiful long fingers attached to one of the most handsome hands Even had ever seen, tendons and veins visible from underneath smooth skin. For a moment he imagined those hands wrapped around his cock, around his throat. Two fingers slipped into his mouth. They tasted good and he couldn’t help but suck eagerly around them. A thumb was pushing in between his lips too, joining the index and middle finger there, deliberately stretching his lips further apart, making it difficult to do anything but take it. Even felt his mouth water at the intrusion. He lapped eagerly at fingers.

“Enough” the fingers pulled back suddenly, much to Even’s regret.

They lingered at his lips, brushed over the lower one and pulled at it. Pinched it. Like they were trying to peel off the lipstick he had just applied there. The hand disappeared back through the wall, followed by a pleased hum.

“Good boy” the voice praised and Even imagined eyes looking satisfied at fingertips stained with dark pink lipstick. _Uptown Mauve pink._

Soon though, he was back to waiting. Nothing there but a distant shadow behind the opening just below his line of gaze. He sat back a bit to rest his knees for a moment, felt the pointed heels digging into the flesh of his cheeks right around where the jockstrap stretched out over his skin. It felt good.

Something was moving behind the wall and he looked up. Watching closely, trying not to blink, as the most delicious cock he had ever seen made its way through the opening. Not as thick as his own, but fairly long and incredibly hard. Beautiful.

Even gasped at the sight. It looked… _bigger_. He really liked the bulging veins running up the length of it, the smooth skin in a light pink shade matching the slightly darker pink shade of the head perfectly. Matching the dark pink shade of his lips. It was breathtaking. For a brief moment, Even regretted not being able to see the body attached to it.

It seemed like it was asking him to come closer, to have a taste, and there was nothing he wanted more right this minute than to wrap his lips around it. But he knew well enough not to jump ahead of himself. He was supposed to wait for instructions.

Even couldn’t help but part his lips slightly and lean forward, and just as he thought he might get to smell it, the cock disappeared back through the hole, like a goddamn snake. Or maybe a rabbit. Even felt himself lunge forward chasing it, taking a mental note that it been too long since he had last watched Alice in Wonderland. _Nerd._

“You want it?” the voice broke the silence once again.

“Ye- Yes. Yes, I want it.” Even was panting already.

“Yes…?”

“Yes… sir?”

“Good. Now listen carefully, Even.”

 

*

Even had done everything the voice had asked him. Got back up on his knees and placed his hands flat on the wall next to the opening in it. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself, but granted permission to rub against the wall if need be, as long as he didn’t come. He was to abide by the orders coming from behind the wall. Even couldn’t remember ever being this hard in his life. He was desperate for it. His reward.

 _There_ it was. He bit the inside of his cheek hard. Felt saliva already starting to fill his mouth at the mere sight of it. His lips, tainted with lipstick and slick with spit, was tingling with anticipation, begging him to wrap them around the cock in front of him.

A faint scent filled his nostrils as he inhaled sharply and breathed out slowly through his mouth. Earthy, yet sweet. The way he kept his mouth open a bit while inhaling reminded him of a wine tasting class he had taken with Isak once, learning the correct way to sniff a bowl-like glass of aged Burgundy to help perceive all the aromas. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Isak. Maybe the weight of it on his tongue would help.

He parted his lips further and leaned in. Letting his hot breath tease the head of it for a moment before flattening his tongue and licking slowly up the underside of it. He could feel the slight throb in it as his tongue pressed against that bundle of nerves just below the head. He stayed there for a moment, closed his burgundy lips around it. Suckling on it like a berry popsicle and closing his eyes as he let the taste of it explode on his tongue, tickle his taste buds. Delicious. Delicate. Like the gourmet meals he would make for Isak on special occasions, sometimes seasoned with saffron or topped with freshly grated white truffle. Here he was thinking about food. And Isak. He wanted to devour it.

Even sucked it further into his mouth, let it fill him up as he pushed forward as far as he could go. He felt it tease at the roof of his mouth and at the back of his tongue. He was the sommelier of the night, the chef, the slave to it. It was too much. It was not enough.

He pushed his knees forward and this time, when he felt the cock pull back slightly, he chased it with determination. He was not prepared to let it go anytime soon, pressing his face, his entire body, up against that treacherous opening. That glorious hole delivering deep, desperate pleasure one minute only to replace it with delicious despair the next. Even felt the throb in his own cock straining against the jockstrap and the gag in his throat as his prize pushed back inside him with renewed force.

Even was completely lost to it, his palms pressing hard against the wall as he rubbed himself against the padding frantically, wet broken moans slipping out around the cock in his mouth, growing louder by the minute. He should not have muted that video.

A smirk formed on his lips as he felt the movements of the cock sliding in and out of his mouth becoming frantic too. He was close. Even thought about how it felt on the recipient end of things. On the other side of that wall. Thought about how it felt when his own cock slid inside Isak’s mouth and down his throat, his perfect cupid’s bow stretched out when he wrapped his lips around him tightly, making Even squirm above him. He thought about that teasing look in Isak’s eye as he worked him up. Worked him past that point of no return, where all there was left in their universe was mouth and cock, and that overwhelming urge to just fuck into the warm wetness of it. Even thrust his hips upwards, reveled in glorious friction.

The cock stilled in his mouth. Even had to stop himself from wailing. His hips wouldn’t stop grinding against the padding on the wall. He felt dizzy.

“Look at yourself in the mirror when I come on your face” the voice repeated the instruction given to him earlier.

He had almost forgot about it in the heat of the moment, and as much as Even wanted his mouth occupied, he couldn’t miss the opportunity to see this. Lifting his hand to grab a hold of it, stroke it, he guided it towards his face as he turned his head and body slightly to the side to be able to look at himself in the mirror.

He was not prepared for the sight that met him. His hair was a mess and his lips a sight to behold. Swollen and puffy, impossibly pink from the effort and from the lipstick smudged out over the edges of his mouth. Obscene was what it was. He didn’t even have look at his mesh-covered legs to make that assessment. He did look though, but before he could get lost in all the little knitted knots stretched over the flesh of his thighs, he felt another familiar feeling of warm wetness against his cheek. He looked up at his face in the mirror to catch a glimpse of the pulsing cock shooting thick ropes of cum across his cheeks. He tilted his head a bit to keep it from trickling down onto the floor. He needed it for later.

Running his hand skillfully over his face, he collected all of the slick wetness and let himself fall backwards towards the floor. Following instructions. Resting on one elbow, he spread his legs wider and placed both feet flat on the ground. Well four-inches-flat on the ground. With his other hand still slick with come, he pushed the jockstrap down a little to let his own achingly hard cock slap up against his hoodie. Isak’s hoodie.

Desperate for release, he wrapped his hand around it and started stroking himself ferociously. He looked up at the opening in the wall, imagined a gaze resting on him. He couldn’t see anything though. Even tried to imagine what he looked like from that angle. Exposed. Legs spread wide, the jockstrap not providing much cover. His body bend backwards, hips bucking up in thrusts to meet the movements of his hand. Slick sounds between his fingers, broken moans from his mouth as he felt his orgasm approaching fast.

 _“Edge yourself. I will be watching”_ he repeated the instruction in his mind, echoing the voice from behind the wall. Even had every intention of obeying.

Reluctantly he let go of his cock as he felt orgasm at his fingertips, a strangled sound leaving his lips. His hips still bucking up into thin air. He tried taking a deep breath. Tried to keep himself there at the edge. Brushing dangerous.

As soon as his heartbeat had steadied, he put his hand back where it belonged. Pushing himself further, higher.

“Oh my fu-ucking go-od” he stuttered, tilting his head back in pleasurable pain, his body single-handedly deciding to pick up the pace once again, against his will. He tried. He really did. To keep a slow steady pace. Tried to present himself to that opening in the wall that seemed to stare at him, making sure he didn’t cheat on his test.

His thighs were tense beneath the softness of the mesh, and his elbow and legs were starting to give out under him as he twisted his wrist just right, thinking about that cock in his mouth, about his own cock in Isak’s mouth.

He was close. He was so goddamn close. He felt his balls pull up under him, his lips trembling with the effort of holding back the approaching orgasm. His toes were curling. He was desperate. He didn’t care. He needed to come.

“Oh god. I’m- ah- ah- ah, ah I’m-” he clenched his teeth.

“Even. No." he heard the voice through the opening in the wall "Not yet.”

Even collapsed on the floor. He was shaking now, felt tears pressing behind his eyes. It felt like he had to consciously tell each of his fingers to let go of his aching cock, pulsating against his stomach. Precome leaking all over his hoodie. Isak’s hoodie.

Squirming on the floor, he kicked off the heels as images of skin and lips and bright colors flashed before his eyes. Arching his back, it felt like he was about to explode. Like even the invisible touch of thin air on his body might make him come.

“Please” he whispered, his own voice sounding broken and defeated.

Silence.

He took three deep, shaky breaths. Waited.

When he started touching himself again it almost hurt. Thinking it might be from the dryness in his hand, he tried to lick it wet. Tasting the salty shadow of anonymity on his tongue. He was trying so hard not to get too worked up, to not walk to close to that edge. His body was _not_ complying, instantly going into overdrive as he grabbed himself with both hands and squeezed his eyes shot pumping himself hard, his mesh-covered feet slipping on the floor as they pressed down onto the surface for leverage.

“Please. Please” he begged, thrusting up into his hands.

 

Finally. Finally he was met by something other than silence. Comfort. Kindness.  

“You’ve been good, Even. You are doing so good” the voice praised him. Then, three words.

“Come for me.”

Even felt an instantly wave of relief washing over him, crashing inside him, at those words. It felt like the world was shifting under him once again. He knew those words so well. Had said them countless times before. So used to taking control, he had almost forgotten how to let go.

He had no idea his body would react like this. Succumb to it so easily, like it had finally decided to just break free from everything holding him back, run right to that edge and jump into eternity. He was falling. Falling far in love.

 “Isak” slipped from his lips.

 

 *

 

Even took his time cleaning the room, the floor and the wall and himself up, before putting his clothes back on and placing the other items neatly back in the green Øya bag. He should probably get a new bag. He pulled on his green coat and threw the bag over his shoulder as he left the room. It felt like forever since he entered it. He looked at his phone, finding it hard to believe he had only been in there for twenty-some minutes. The phone started buzzing.

_21:21_

**Anon calling**

 

“Happy Birthday, love” the girl at the counter waived at him as he passed her on his way back through the store.

“Huh? Oh- uhm... thanks?” Even smiled curiously as he pressed _Accept_ on his phone and opened the door to step outside.

There he was. Isak. As beautiful as ever, leaning against the wall. Eyes half hooded and cheeks a little flushed. He was holding a cigarette between his beautiful fingers, smoke seeping from his lips. He was looking at the phone in his other hand.

Isak turned his head to the side and looked at Even, a warm smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. Even felt a flutter in his chest, an overwhelming sense of belonging. Isak locked his phone and put it in his pocket, pushed himself off the wall and offered Even the cigarette in a delicate gesture. Even instantly pulled him in for a heated kiss and Isak deepened it before pulling back a bit with a grin on his face. Even took the cigarette that was offered to him, instantly replacing it with his free hand, fingers lacing together in silent agreement.

“So, babe…” Isak started, as they stepped out on the sidewalk hand in hand. “How’s the birthday been so far?”

Even squeezed Isak’s hand and smiled to himself.

“Glorious.”

 

 

 

 

*

_Rendering…  
Rendering… _

_“Aw! A numerical palindrome” she cooed, as she saved the file ’12.02.2021’ and uploaded it to the cloud. She put on a fresh layer of lipstick, blotted her lips while she waited for it to upload. Peach? she chuckled. Matte Passion._

_Uploading…  
_

_She checked the status before closing the laptop for the night._

_“The folder ‘VR_ImmersivePorn_Booth21’ has been successfully updated.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Brief explanation: Tiny cameras are placed in the padded wall, so the viewer can imagine being the one doing this to Even (this is 2021 guys! hahaha)
> 
> Also, never sign anything before reading it, lol! <3


End file.
